


Forged

by alyse



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: kissbingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Richard closes his eyes and Kahlan is there, right there in front of him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) **[card](http://alyse.dreamwidth.org/641590.html)** square 'location: dream'. Denna's dialogue comes from the episode.

  
**Title:** Forged  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Kahlan/Richard, Denna, Richard  
 **Rating:** R (for canon torture)  
 **Spoilers:** Set during 1x08: Denna  
 **Word Count:** ~580  
 **Disclaimer:** Legend of the Seeker (TV) belongs to ABC Studios/Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.  


-o-

Richard closes his eyes and Kahlan is there, right there in front of him. Her eyes are gentle, and her smile glows as bright and brilliant as the midday sun. The light is a soft halo around her face, catching in the dark, burnished tresses of her hair until they glow, too, golden in the evening light.

Her fingers are tender, cool against his flushed and fevered skin. Her touch soothes him, comforting him even more than he thought it would.

If this is the Underworld, the world at the end of the path, then even the Creator's embrace could not be more perfect than this.

Kahlan kisses him, and her mouth is as gentle, as tender as her fingers, her lips warm and firm against his. His lip is split and painful, but at her touch the pain leaches away until there is nothing but Kahlan, the taste of her, the feel of her and the scent of her breath, warm and sweet on his tongue.

When she pulls away, he reaches up and catches hold of a lock of her hair, tangling it around his finger; it slides, silky soft, over his skin. She leans over him again, blocking out the sun for an instant, and her hand comes to rest on his chest, just over his heart, which beats for her and her only. His fingers find her arm, and her skin is smooth and soft under his callused fingertips. For a second, the roughness of his wood guide's skin embarrasses him, but then she smiles at him and all of his fears just drift away, leaving nothing behind but this.

He loves her with all of his heart and all of his soul, and here, now, in this moment, she loves him, too, no matter what she said before they parted ways.

He lifts his head up for another kiss, another soft, sweet slide of her tongue against his, and pain roars through him, harsh and fierce, tearing everything away until he's stripped bare and screaming. Kahlan is gone; he's ripped open, bleeding, salt on his tongue and iron in his throat, choking him,

Kahlan is gone; she's left him again, walked away from him without a backwards glance.

He cracks open his eyelids, panting harshly and pushing through the pain for a single breath, and then another. But it's not Kahlan's face he sees. The eyes that meet his are not soft and kind, even if they are also the colour of the summer sky; they are twisted and cruel, and so is the smile that grows slowly on Denna's face.

"I know what you're doing," she purrs, low and intimate, and the sound shivers through him, stripping the last of his defences away. "You're trying to use your mind to escape. Everybody tries it, but it won't work. Even your thoughts belong to me."

The agiel strikes again, a screaming surge of agony that still doesn't drown out Denna's little hum of pleasure. When she smiles at him, there is something broken in the depths of her eyes. Something that she's breaking in him.

He's stripped naked and vulnerable in front of her, and Kahlan is gone, slipping away to where not even Richard can find her. He's beginning to fear that Denna is right; not even the thought of Kahlan will be enough to keep Denna out of his mind, and he will end up losing himself to Denna entirely.

The end


End file.
